


treasure (the mighty knight mix)

by afrocurl



Series: remixes and such [35]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Double Penetration, F/M, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Other, Pregnant Sex, Somnophilia, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: Charles finds the mind of one of Erik's fellow knights.He decides he'll keep her too.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Moira MacTaggert, Erik Lehnsherr/Moira MacTaggert/Charles Xavier, Moira MacTaggert/Charles Xavier
Series: remixes and such [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061996
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: X-Men Remix Madness 2020





	treasure (the mighty knight mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Treasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/666888) by [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor). 
  * In response to a prompt by [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor) in the [xmen_remix_madness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2020) collection. 



> Happy Madness professor!

Charles feels, ever so often, a mind that wanders towards the cave looking for the long lost Sir Erik of Lehnsherr. 

Normally dismissing the human without much thought is easy; Erik has rarely mentioned any of his old comrades and rarely wants to think of life in service of King Alexander of Summers.

Charles wants to marvel at how well his pet has adapted into a life with fewer human interactions, but today, this mind is different.

For one, there is a woman calling for his pet. She is strong, armed, and determined to find her friend.

“Pet, you have a visitor today. Shall I go and see to her?”

“Master, do, though I cannot imagine who would come for me.”

“Tis a Lady Moira.”

“Oh,” his pet says flatly. “She is strong, and dogged. She will want to see me.”

“And do you wish to see her?”

A small nod betrays much of what his pet is thinking. That mind is remembering some small moments over tankards of ale when Moira looked as if he would ride Erik’s cock for hours and not act differently the next day.

Her mind, amazingly, wants confirmation that Erik’s dead or alive.

Charles is only happy to oblige her.

-

Moira, not that of his pet’s memories, but the real woman, is gorgeous. She is strong, but still lithe and lean enough to not hide her womanhood benarth the chainmail and tunics. 

She has strong memories of Erik - her friend and the man she wanted but never voiced - and Charles knows that he can use that to their advantage.

-

She slips out of her armor, tunics and smallclothes with only the slightest push. She wants Erik and Charles has yet to watch Erik fuck a woman.

The idea for part of the night comes to his mind, and Charles smiles widely. This will be a very good night, indeed.

-

Fucking Moira as his pet does the same is a feeling Charles won’t soon forget. His pets - both of them - are so wanton when given the chance. Years of pent up frustration on display in a powerful show of Erik’s hips meeting Moira’s before Charles even thinks to join in.

But his cock - the human one - working in tandem with Erik’s is nothing Charles has ever imagined.

Moira - for all her bravado in wanting to bring Erik back - wants to simply marvel in Erik’s body moving into hers.

Charles won’t say no to that at all.

-

Moira’s lips are tacky with come and silva after taking both his pet’s and Charles’ cock for hours. Turning off her gag reflex was nothing when it means that Charles can watch Erik’s face as someone else gets him off.

Moira, pet, would you like to stay here for a while longer? Would you like to have Erik or I fill you with child? Would you want to lay my eggs?”

“Master, I would do anything for you.”

-

“Erik, my pet, did you hear what Lady Moira said? She wants to be filled with our seed and have our babies. Would you like to see her belly swollen with your child? With my eggs?”

Erik, drowsy from being fucked and fucking all night, gives a small “yes” in reply, before he turns towards Moira in sleep. 

Charles lets them both sleep, and thinks of how best to make Moira’s small idea a reality,

-

Charles rarely engages in somnophilia, but Moira looks so peaceful this morning and his desire for eggs is so great that he starts to fuck her with his dragon cock as the sun rises. Erik, bless him, rises as he hears the sound of Charles’ grunts, but looks disheartened.

“Oh no, dear. I have a plan for you. Will you suckle at her breasts, to see how well she’ll take a babe there?”

Erik nods eagerly and goes to suckle at one while he fondles the other. Moira finally wakes as she feels both Charles’ cock in her and Erik at her breasts before she cries out in pleasure.

Charles would be upset that he hadn’t told her to come yet, but she is gorgeous with his come inside and outside her and still allowing Erik to fondle her. It is a wonderful sight and Charles wants to hold onto for a long long time.

-

Erik is still as needy as ever, even as Moira stays in the cave. Charles is fucking into him with all the power his dragon cock can manage when he smells something different with Moira.

Oh. That happened more quickly than he imagined, but he’s not at all sad.

“Moira dear, come here.” She returns from the bath, still damp, and looks at Charles expectantly. “Did you know that you’re going to lay my eggs soon? Can you tell that you’re pregnant?”

She nods slowly. “I have missed my monthlies twice now, master.” She looks sheepish for having hid something, but Charles is not at all concerned when he realizes they’ll be eggs soon.

“I’m not upset, dear. I’m so proud of you. You’ll look so wonderful with them rounding your belly.”

“I cannot wait.”

Neither can Charles.

-

With the eggs still weeks away from being laid, Charles finds that Moira is insatiable. She wants to fuck at all hours of the day. Luckily she is not bothered when Charles and Erik must take turns fucking her tot satisfy all her needs.

Charles marvels when she finally lays a single deep blue egg.

He hasn’t had a dragonet in years. He already can’t wait to meet the little one.

-

Now that three of them take turns with the egg, Charles continues to nudge Moira towards Erik so she’ll again be round with a babe. 

Charles has looked more and more into Erik’s mind - finding that Erik had no real family as a boy and has always wanted one. This time, Erik will get his wish.

-

Tonight, if Charles has followed what he knows of Moira’s life, will be a perfect night for she and Erik to have a child of their own. The egg is weeks away from hatching, but Charles is oddly fascinated by the idea of a human babe with their hatching.

To that end, Charles sits on his throne, draped in a fine cloke, as Erik and Moira fuck each other against all of Charles’ other worldly possessions. 

It is quite a site to see Erik pound into Moira as she rides him, her joy equally compelling.

Charles can only hope this will lead to Erik’s one wish come true.

-

Surprise wakes Charles up a few weeks later when he feels a new mind in the cave, where the egg must have hatched.

In the nest - a very nice one covered in pillows, jewels and silk sheets, is a blue little dragonet. 

_What are we going to call you, little one?_ he asks.

 _David_.

-

Moira is well suited to motherhood when David is not a little dragonet wandering through the house. She is equally heavy with a child by Erik, and she is as horny now as she was when she carried David’s egg.

Charles watches all of her ministrations to David when he is a baby and also loves to see her demand to be fucked as her body changes yet again.  
“Moira, you want to stay here longer, right? To see David grow up and to raise your child with Erik?”

“Yes, master. I don’t want to leave you - any of you.”

“Then we’ll keep you here. Safe and sound.”

-

Charles finds a midwife wandering through the forest in time for Moira to give birth to her and Erik’s baby. He has no problem with borrowing the woman for a few hours to ensure that Moira - and the baby - aren’t harmed in the birth.

Looking down at the little bundle in her arms, Charles is shocked at how much this newborn makes me smile. He has never seen a tiny human that he loves as much as he loves their little girl.

Perhaps this situation with Moira - and her staying for as long as she has - is a sign that Charles should keep on collecting knights from King Summers.

So far, these two have proved most diverting.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most non-anonymous thing I've written here, but I hope you enjoyed it professor.
> 
> Unbetaed, so any mistakes are my own.


End file.
